


Strangers in the Night

by themightyloon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyloon/pseuds/themightyloon
Summary: A poor child finds the hero he needs





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating my bigger fic in favour of more one shots. No beta reader.

The house has a simple appearance. A neatly manicured lawn, white picket fence, carefully pruned albeit rather gaudy flower bushes, and grey vinyl siding. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least from the outside. Anyone that lived adjacent to this seemingly charming single floor home outright refused to acknowledge its existence. The owners were rarely seen and when they were it was behind closed blinds and backlit windows, a stocky man along with an equally stocky woman. Oftentimes muffled arguments occurred as screams rang out and objects were thrown. It was a miracle the authorities were never alerted given that these fiascos had become more frequent. Neighbours were content to live in ignorant bliss rather than get involved with whatever turmoil that was brewing inside.

Unfortunately, there is only so much that a wound can be ignored before it festers, ultimately becoming infected. 

An unearthly shriek broke the silence of the quaint suburb sometime after midnight on a particularly rainy Tuesday. It was the following abrupt slam of a door that would forever transform the facade that many residents attempted to maintain over the years. A small figured exited the home, retreating down a nearby alleyway, stumbling through puddles that soaked their clothes with each frantic step. 

Dim light from a storefront illuminated the figure’s face, revealing a boy perhaps no older than eight, though evidence of malnourishment on his gaunt features would suggest otherwise. He wore a pair of torn up overalls that appeared far too small for a person his stature, with a checkered t-shirt covered in several brown crusty spots. A sizeable bruise had begun forming on his left cheek, a purple hue spreading under the skin in a misshapen flower pattern. 

An exclamation of rage echoed from somewhere behind the child resulting him quicken his pace. Rain splattered into the poor child’s face, blurring his vision but not enough to slow him down. Anywhere was better than that awful place, even if he was alone. 

XXX

Eddie found himself once again staring at the ceiling while the hours continued to tick by at a snail’s pace. This was the fourth time this week of restless slumber, the feeling of tiredness hanging over him but not quite within arm’s reach. His swirling, anxious thoughts refused to settle down, repeating over and over like some twisted mantra. 

“Damn it,” he muttered, glancing at the glowing clock face that illuminated his face. Time wasn’t going any faster, in fact he was convinced it had stopped just to piss him off. 

There was a rustling sensation somewhere within his abdominal region as a low, gravelly voice echoed in his consciousness. **Why are we still awake, Eddie?**

For anyone else, any normal human being, the voice would have startled them senseless, however, at this point Eddie Brock was far from the category of ‘normal’. He reluctantly sat up, tossing aside the blankets in the process. 

A yawn threatened to escape his lips as he groggily replied, “I dunno, V, just can’t,” Eddie sighed, stretching to relieve the numbness in his limbs. This action was followed by a squelching sound from within his shoulder as a thick, oily substance emerged and materialized into the familiar fanged visage of the his Other. 

They regarded Eddie with an unchanging expression, opalescent pupiless eyes blinking in the darkness. **“Our melatonin levels appear to be quite low,”** they replied in a matter of fact voice. **“What is the reasoning for this?”**

Eddie shrugged, unsuccessfully stifling another yawn. “Your guess is as good as mine, love,” he mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He shuffled towards the rain drenched window, staring down at the empty street below. Save for a couple of passing cars, few people ventured out this late at night, especially during such gloomy weather. His Other slithered their rippling form around his torso, tendrils digging into the flesh beneath his shirt as it encircled him. The light from the streetlamps below didn’t quite reach the upper floor apartment, giving them a shadowy cover to avoid exposure from any prying eyes. Eddie absentmindedly reached up to entangle his fingers within the symbiote’s coalescing form eliciting a guttural hum in response. 

For a moment the pair stood in silence, basking in each other’s shared emotions as rain droplets pelted against the window’s slick surface. That was until movement caught their eyes. A figure obscured by the cover of darkness darted out seemingly from nowhere only to vanish again. 

**“Did you see that?”** his Other hissed, anticipation bubbling through their bond. “We should eat it.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. “Just because something moves, doesn’t mean it’s edible,” he replied sternly. “I told you people are not food unless-”

**“Yesss, unless they’re bad, blah, blah, blah”** the symbiote’s tone was laced with faint sarcasm. 

Their host grew silent for a moment, seemingly more focused on the alien’s use of Earth lingo that wasn’t the form of an insult. 

**“We should still investigate. That would give us something to do.”** they interjected before Eddie could voice any further protest. 

“You do realize if this turns out to be nothing you’re not eating heads, right?” 

There was brief wave across their bond that could only be translated as a snort of derision as his Other receded into his torso. 

“Fine, be that way,” Eddie scoffed while his ‘clothes’ began rearranging into a more suitable outfit to chase bad guys in. He raced down the stairs and out onto the puddle covered sidewalk below. 

Rain immediately pelted his body but thanks to one of the symbiote’s plethora of abilities it never once soaked his skin. Eddie glanced around, peering into the shadows. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“I don't see anything,” he whispered, more so out of habit than any attempts to be quiet.

**“Silly Eddie, use our eyes,”** his Other mused as twin opalescent films emerged from behind his eye sockets, veins materializing in cracked patterns across the reporter's face. 

_I doubt anyone could replicate this awesome shit._ Eddie mused as he glanced around. The enhanced alien eyesight created a much larger field of vision than that of any humans or animals. It soaked the world in a spectacular blend of infrared and ultraviolet. 

However, the view could admired later, when the pressing matter of shadowy figures was solved. At first their eyes detected nothing out of the ordinary beyond a raccoon that had scrambled across the road. 

“I don't see anything, love,” Eddie declared after a few minutes. “Looks like I was right.” 

His Other hissed, flowing throughout his limbs as they yanked their body forwards until they reached a dimly lit alleyway. 

“What did we discuss about piloting my body?!” the reporter protested but was interrupted by yet another hiss, this time prompting the symbiote to turn his head. 

**“Look!”** his Other's tone radiated with the smugness of ‘I told you so.’ 

Eddie could faintly recognize a misshapen outline that appeared to be pressing itself against a nearby dumpster.

Is that…? He was grateful for their mental link that allowed for more silent conversations. 

**A child!**

“What's a child doing…?” the reporter trailed off as they sense incoming footsteps accompanied by the sour stench of alcohol. It assaulted his nostrils with such intensity that Eddie reeled back instinctively. 

“Augh! That's nasty!” he groaned as his vision blurred for a brief moment. “This shared senses thing needs some work.” 

His Other responded with a wave of disgust as they made adjustments to block out the foul smell. **It seems we have company. Don't like.**

“Me neither, love,” Eddie muttered. 

A furious shout echoed through the alleyway as the footsteps grew closer. They could hear the rapid heartbeat, blood flowing through veins like a rushing stream and heavy breathing. The mysterious figure tensed, a whimper escaping their lips. 

“Oh shit…” Eddie whispered as a short, stout man appeared, his ruddy face flushed with red and eyes bulging. 

“DARREN!” the man roared, flailing his arms with seething rage. “HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!” 

The child now identified as Darren only replied with a lowly shriek that made Eddie’s skin crawl causing the symbiote to bristle like a feral cat. 

The repressed memories came flooding back, filling his head with scenes of a tall, blonde man towering over a cowering young Eddie. He hurled filthy insults, a half empty bottle dangling from his hand. 

_You call yourself my son._

_Such a dumb child, can't even get decent grades._

_You're nothing._

Eddie could feel every inch of him tense, hands balled into quivering fists as his Other nudged at his consciousness.

**Never again, Eddie. Always protect you.**

 _I know, love. It still hurts though._ The pain subsided a little but the anger remained. 

**Can we eat him?**

Their host remained silent though it was quite clear what their next move would be as the emotions radiated across the bond. They quietly stepped forward just close enough to witness the scene unfold. 

Darren was shivering with such intensity that the poor child could barely form a sentence, let alone flee from his current situation.

“WELL?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!” The man exclaimed, rushing towards the sobbing child, hands extended in a claw like fashion. 

He barely managed to grip the child's soaked t-shirt before a thick tendril snagged his wrists, yanking his portly form several feet against a brick wall. The man groaned as blood oozed from multiple lacerations decorating his rain soaked skin.

“What the hell…?” he mumbled, shaking his head to clear the mental fog. 

**“You make us sick,”** a guttural voice addressed him from the shadows. **“Assaulting an innocence child.”**

The man's eyes grew wider as he glanced around frantically. “Who are you? Show yourself!” 

A sinister chuckle was all he got in response. **“Why would we do that?”** his invisible attacker was barely visible, just a thin blurry outline with glowing eyes. 

“COWARD! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!” the man exclaimed as he attempted to reach the child once more. 

He was only able to move an inch before yet another tendril lashed out, this time wrapping around the man's torso like a slimy, pulsating boa constrictor. Several cracking noises could be heard beneath his skin as bones fractured, sending flares of agony through his restrained limbs. He could only stare with mouth gaping in a twisted silent scream as the figure emerged from the shadows.

It was a man of average height, with tousled brown hair wearing a shabby cream coloured hoodie. His appearance was no different from any other schmuck on the streets. Save for the giant tendril currently spouting from with his arm that is. And the addition of a blueish white film that obscured the area where human eyes would be. 

**“We can see, despite the alcohol induced stupor, that your name is George,”** the man hissed. George shuddered as the voice seemed to echoed within his skull, penetrating the very core of his being. The tendril loosened slightly but still retained its hold, continuing to slither around him. 

“What the hell are you?” he spat, struggling with no avail against the inhuman strength. 

The man merely grinned, opening a mouth filled with razor sharp fangs akin to that of a shark. **“That is the least of your concerns, George,”** he chuckled, circling the man like a lithe predator. **“You should be more worried about whether or not you will live another day.”**

Darren, who had be unable to tear his gaze away from the horror unfolding before him, let out a pathetic whimper, almost undetectable to human ears. This snapped the strange man out of his revere as the film on his face receded, giving him a slightly more human appearance. 

“Love, we can't do this in front of the child,” the man addressed no one in particular. That was until another tendril, this time accompanied by a hideously grinning visage emerged from the man's shoulder. 

**“Why not?”**

“It'll scare him,” the man protested. “Remember what I said about hurting people.” 

**“Yes, yes only bad people,”** the creature sighed in a resigned tone that suggested they repeated this many times before. 

“The child is not bad people,” the man replied through gritted teeth. The creature contemplated this statement for a moment, before sinking into the man's skin. 

There was an eerie silence as rain fell around the three humans followed by a sound akin to squelching mud. A glistening black substance spread across the man's skin, enveloping him until a humanoid monster towered over their victim. 

George choked back a breath caught in his throat as he found himself face to face with a drooling maw containing fangs and an elongated tongue. The tendril tightened once more against his already battered frame, eliciting yet another cry of agony as it drew him closer to the creature.

 **“Having fun?”** the creature hissed gleefully, its rank, hot breath wafting over George's now pale face. The ground suddenly gave way as the creature bounded upwards, clawed hands expertly maneuvering the slick surface of the wall with ease. Their victim squirmed within their grip, vertigo taking control as his expression morphed into one of complete terror. 

As they settled on the rooftop, the man was released, albeit haphazardly into a large puddle that had formed. He sputtered as the foul taste of putrid water hit his tongue. 

The creature regarded the man with sinister amusement, flashing a crooked grin as it slowly walked towards him.

 **“You've done a very, very bad thing, George,”** the creature hissed, hoisting the man to eye height, talons digging into his flesh. **“For that you must pay.”**

“P-pay?!” the man exclaimed, legs flailing helplessly in the air. 

**“Yesss,”** the creature replied, it's elongated tongue sliding across his cheek, leaving a trail of death scented saliva in its wake. George involuntarily shuddered at the sensation. 

**“You look quite delicious, wouldn't you say, George?”**

The man watched in horror at the sickening crack of the creature's jaw unhinging beyond any normal width, hot breath seeping into his pores. He was enveloped in darkness as its teeth began piercing his flesh, the slick tongue lapping hungrily against his cheek. 

Crunch!

Eddie was thankful his Other was capable of masking the taste of flesh and blood it poured into their open mouth. He may have compromised in regards to the symbiote’s desire for brains, but he wasn't about relive the experience after they'd first bonded yet again. The man's now decapitated corpse when limp in their hands as they tossed it aside, limbs splayed in a heap. 

**“Must we waste an entire body again?”** the symbiote whined as they glanced longingly at the discarded prey. 

"We had a deal and I'm sticking to it. Now let's get back to the kid. " Eddie replied firmly, ignoring his Other’s wave of protest. 

Darren had remained exactly where they left him, still glued to the door frame and shivering. His eyes became wide at the sight of the strange man who'd taken George as he emerged from the shadows.

“You OK, kid?” the man asked, cautiously approaching him. Darren let out a startled squeal, folding his arms across his chest. 

“N-not gonna hurt me, a-are you?” he asked, voice cracking. 

“Nah, we don't hurt kids, just bad people,” the man replied with a friendly smile. 

“Wh-where is the m-monster?” Darren asked, slumping in relief at the man's words.

 **We are not a monster!** His Other protested, writhing just beneath the surface of Eddie’s skin. 

“Calm down, love, he's just a kid!” the human exclaimed, causing Darren to jump, burying his face in his damp hands. 

“Hey, hey, hey, don't be scared,” Eddie hesitantly reached for the kid, despite having no proper knowledge of dealing with them. 

The kid flinched, curling as tightly as he could into himself. There was a rustling sound, similar to the when the ‘monster’ appeared. Something touched his shoulder, something warm and tender. He peeked through the cage of his fingers to see a slender tendril draped over his tiny frame. 

Darren instinctively froze. That same thing had taken George away. He was probably next. “D-don’t eat me!” the boy shrieked, attempting to bat the tendril away as if it were a small bug. 

**“We would never hurt a spawnling,”** the gravelly voice of the monster rumbled in his ears. Darren watched with curious fascination as a much softer looking face appeared next to him. It didn't have the huge fangs like before, instead it had a more rounded appearance. He reached out with a shaking hand, fingers grasping at the rippling threads connected to the strange man. The creature hummed at his touch, causing Darren to giggle for a brief moment. 

“Wh-what did you do to Dad? Did you eat him?” he asked. The creature nodded. 

**“Yesss, because he was a Bad Man,”**

“Kid, you're safe now. He won't ever hurt you again,” the man said, taking a seat next to Darren. “Do you have a home to back to?” 

Darren was mesmerized by the shimming darkness that weaved between his fingers before realizing he'd been asked a question. 

“Kinda, but home is still Bad,” he mumbled. “Mama will be mad cause I ran away.” 

Eddie tensed at the boy's words. A bad home was no place for a child, no matter what age. “We'll figure something out,” he reassured the child. 

**Can we keep it?** His Other asked, nudging his face. 

_Love, we cannot ‘keep’ the kid. He deserves better than us._

**What if he is given to more Bad People?**

_We'll make sure he doesn't._

Eddie shakes his head as the sinister delight of consuming brains filters across their bond. 

“All right kid, let's find you somewhere to go,” As he stands up, the symbiote receded into his torso, tendrils of pitch black weaving around his neck, mimicking a scarf. If the scarf had slow blinking eyes. 

He reached out a hand towards Darren who promptly ignored it in favour of tackling him with a tight hug.

Eddie teetered slightly on impact but remained upright. He chuckled, patting the kid on the back. 

“Thank you,” Darren mumbled into Eddie’s shirt.


End file.
